visionarycreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Real World Counterparts
The two types of Real-World Counterparts, in general, represent the two main reasons such counterparts are introduced into the Visionary Universe. In the case of those who share similar or parallel backgrounds, it will primarily be for the purpose of introducing a person, place, or thing from the real world into a fictional story to better ground the story to the real world and thus help the reader feel more connected or impacted by the events of the story. This will tend to be more central figures in society, like Presidents, or more widely known places, like major cities, or significant, unique things whose history or symbolic status make them central to a story and difficult to substitute. In the case of those who share dissimilar or divergent backgrounds, it will primarily be for the purpose of using a name of some personal or sentimental connection to the creator in order to honor or ‘tip the hat’ to the real counterpart in the real universe. This could include naming characters after friends or family, naming cities or towns after one’s hometown, etc. Universally, the introductions or overviews should be short, focus on a broad overview of information only and stay fully self contained in their own paragraph with the appropriate tag so they can be easily distinguished. Contributors are welcome to add examples of the first type of counterpart for those entries that have been even remotely mentioned in an actual VU story while including reference to the actual story content which first mentioned the counterpart. Entries should not be created for real world elements not so referenced in a story, for the simple reason of not overwhelming the wiki with material which may never bear relevance to the Visionary Universe. Contributors can use examples of the second type when creating Supplementary Material information for main entries, but should only do so when they have first gotten formal permission to do so, then should also make a note on that entries’ Discussion Page identifying the addition, for example… Real World Counterparts: -Charles Sellner listed as best friend is the name of my high school best friend.--C. Edward Sellner 05:19, 13 December 2007 (UTC) For legal reasons, such names so listed will be exempt from ever being developed into full characters in a story and may only be generally referred to or off-handedly mentioned in the context of a story at best. Contributors who list such real-world counterparts and fail to note them are hereby forewarned that doing so could result in legal action. By way of reminder, all content of the Visionary Universe Wiki becomes potential material to be developed by Visionary Comics Studio and its affiliates into story content material. Visionary bears no liability or responsibility for developing a fictional story based off a name included in the Visionary Universe wiki that is the name of an actual person, place or thing not properly annotated by the guidelines above. This would include any instance that could be otherwise viewed as slander or defamation of character had Visionary been aware of the real-world connection. In other words, by example, a contributor names the best friend of a character after their own best friend and fails to make a note of it on the Discussion page. Later, a writer plans a story that reveals the character’s best friend is a psychotic mass-murderer and, seeing a best friend listed, uses that name. In this instance, Visionary would bear no legal liability for slander or defamation or any other perceived criminal or civil action, however, the posting contributor may be so liable under certain jurisdictions or court decisions. PLEASE BE CAREFUL ON THIS. If you have any questions, always feel free to post them here.--C. Edward Sellner 05:18, 13 December 2007 (UTC)